micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Ptrcancer
Alliance? Hello, if you are the leader of Sandefreistikhan, would you like to make an alliance between my two nations (Varcetia & Wilkland). ILI-UMMOA News If you wish to receive a FREE email subscription to ILI-UMMOA News, please visit the webpage below, and fill the specific form. ILI-UMMOA News is a special email newsletter with news about both Independent Long Island (ILI) and the United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA). ILI-UMMOA News also covers interesting Fourth and Fifth World news which may be of interest to open-minded secessionists and real-world micronationalists. By the way, if you are interested in contributing articles to this serious newsletter, you can contact me through this webform. I may not be able to pay you for good short pieces, but some particularly brilliant short pieces may earn you an extra $10 for your PayPal account. I'm just trying to get fresh articles from people actually doing meaningful work as micronationalists, and your work will at least lead to a Micronational Professional Registry Membership for you and your endorsed nation/micronation. http://ilination.net/news.html --IndigoGenius 14:38, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Leaving I'm leaving for Parma now. So I wont be able to see my mail in the next two days. This is just so you know that I didn't forget to contact you about the Camurian file. I'm still interested in it. If you want you can send it to me, but I won't be able to read it before friday. Sorry, and cheers. --Cajak 04:58, 16 April 2009 (UTC) User accounts My sister cant seem to create a user account on here she wishes to so she can help me with editing things and so on. if you could find out why it isnt working for me i would be very happy--Ben L 08:38, 17 April 2009 (UTC) I can't assist her with the problem if I don't know what error message comes up when she tries to register. If the form simply resets when she clicks submit, it may have been the Wiki itself and she should try again later. If she still can't register, you can create a user account for her and let her login as this - she can change her password personally for security. ptrcancer 13:33, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Treaty We would like to sign this treaty but would like to know what it contains first. I would have posted a better tribute if I knew more about what happened on that horrible day. [[Stigistan|''Stigistan]] 10:03, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Why not ? We've been working for a while with you now in the Grand Unified Micronational, and I always considered you and the USMR as a respectable micronation. Why not making things more official, and get an alliance between St.Charlie and the Union of Socialist Micronational Republics ? My e-mail address is federal-republic-stcharlie@hotmail.it. Feel free to contact me when you want, I'm not in a hurry. Eventually, we can also discuss for a treaty. --Cajak 22:34, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Editing Skills required I and Suzerain Lee would like you to redo the New Scientopian page. If you would be interested, please message on my user page. Scientopia 16:35, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Holy Empire of Reunion ? I read your message on Reunion's talk page and I don't think they willa ctually see it. I sent you an e-mail with Reunion's e-mail address. I wrote to them several times and I always received an answer from HHIM Claudio I, so I think they will surely read your message this time. --Cajak 19:51, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Stop I did not mean to plagerize, i was just teing to copy, paste, the page, then i ACCEDENTALLY pressed Save, then my computer froze, pleaase don't block me or i will block you. First of all, Leader Bolt, its not plagiarism its vandalism. Second of all, '''you' do not have the power to block another user on this wiki, only the administrates have the power to do that. Ramtak619 21:47, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Re Re:Stop I understand, but your not that much more of a person then i am. I have become quite profounded from your previous statement, so much so that it has become quite humourous how stupid the said statement is. --Cajak 15:37, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Misunderstanding Thank you for deleting the LOLCat article, I had no idea that it was a breach of etiquette. Cakeland Hey i've been here for a While, I edit every so long and will probably be active for the next few days, before disapearing for months and coming back, letting you know I'm a legit editor --Ianmckoon 15:47, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Main page mistake Uantir wasn't a scam nation, at least as I new it did have and still does have a standard micronational format, too let you know. I'll write down what history I can remember, they fought in the Licentian war etc.--Ianmckoon 00:08, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Patricipation, if you have spare time I know you're having a lot of stuff to do now, but may I ask you to take a look at this page and give me a small help with the "Controversy" section that I'm writing ? I assume you know a lot more about this topic than me. Thanks in advance. --Cajak 14:37, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Certainly. :) ptrcancer 14:39, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Just to say well done on your wonderful new templates. I was also wondering if you would consider making a wikipedia type Legislature template: (example) Thank you, It looks very nice. Francisvillegov 22:31, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I have just noticed an issue with the legislature template. Could you please have a look to see what is wrong. it is on the Francisville Chamber of Deputies page. Camuria What is happening with the Kingdom of Camuria being supposedly blocked by Sceintopia? Also, what is the situation with the "Soviet Socialist Republic of Camuria"? --Patetopia 19:05, 29 June 2009 (UTC)Patetopia I am afraid you must raise the matter with Scientopia, as they issued the ban. It would not be appropriate for me to comment before they do. :) ptrcancer 19:13, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Hello, Thanks for the welcome, it's appreciated. --Demontux 19:29, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Problem with Template:Infobox nation It seems this template offsets the Wikia site template. If you could please have a look and see what you can do. I know your an expert in this area :) Thanks. Pres. Kalvin Koolidge 01:50, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I've noticed! I'm working on trying to fix the problem, but it might be a while before anything can be done. Until then, either use the old template (or a new custom one) or navigate to the homepage from your userpage button. :) ptrcancer 09:03, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you You are quite correct, I didnt even notice I had done that. -Meehan Response to the Response Man, it was a joke =P ... although it would be fairly decent- I mean, Durkadurkagradstania could use some infrastructure, not to mention travel costs of inter-micronational visits, as well as meeting up with members of your own micronation who happen to live a fairly long way away. To sum up what I said, "Lol" --ComradeMike481 17:06, 5 August 2009 (UTC) MicroWiki Policy Shift Sir, Since the MicroWiki has recently had a major shift in policy concerning the creation of articles with little to no micronational relevance, and I was neither consulted, nor informed beforehand, I shall no longer contribute new articles to the MicroWiki, nor recommend it to the general micronational community as a resource. If you wish to make this wiki irrelevant outside the Official World, and also outside other fields of human endeavour, you may do so, but you can count me out as a contributor, since the decision is not rational, and is in fact politically motivated. I will also no longer keep links to this wiki from the Micronational Professional Registry (MPR) homepage either, since it is clear to me that most Admins here neither have respect for other peoples' opinions (not to mention other people's countries), nor do they have sufficient legitimacy to claim to represent even just the views of the MPR, which is but a minority of the micronational community, but an intermacronational and intermicronational organisation which does recognise several nation-states in a de facto manner. I also know of no other serious intermicronational organisation that refuses to recognise at least the major countries in a de facto manner, so I believe you are cheapening the value of this wiki. I also feel that if you wish to keep countries like Canada out of the article list here, even though they do have relevance micronationally (the MPR recognises Canada in a de facto manner, and Independent Long Island also has a High Commissioner to Canada), if you are not a bunch of hypocrites, you should also stop talking about your Official World diplomas and degrees, because what sense does it make to disavow Canada, but accept one's Canadian High School diploma or university degree? I will not simply stand by as you create the wiki equivalent of an Iron Curtain. Please change the front page of this wiki also, by the way, because the words are deceptive. The MicroWiki is no longer a "free Micronational database". --IndigoGenius 16:08, 6 August 2009 (UTC) **Kid, you need to calm down. Ok, first of all, it won't make a big deal if you stop recommending people to this site- but most people find it on their own. --His Majesty Guillaume le Premier 16:51, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not a "kid", Sir. Kids can't vote in the Official World, while I can actually vote legally in two countries. I'm also a 47-year-old man, well within the age of majority, and with valid opinions. --IndigoGenius 18:08, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Response to previous response While I'm not a formal Admin of this wiki, I do have a responsibility towards MPR members and members other organisations/forums I'm a member of (you should have known that, and this wiki did not start with restricted content, so I have raised a legitimate concern here, since the whole wiki has grown by deceptive practices, just like Wall Street...), and I will inform them of this policy, which is completely discriminatory, and not just towards the Official World, I might add. Micronationalism is not just about micropolitics, nor is it just the plaything of teens with nothing better to do. It is actually a protoscience today, and not without my significant contribution. I will not allow a bunch of people who were not elected by any real government or even real representative organisation to tell me my opinions are not valid, especially after seeing the article "Canada" taken hostage by another micronation here (that's "micronationalism"?), especially after seeing other articles deleted of other micronations who happen to be MPR members. It is clear that this wiki has become politicised, whether you personally realise it or not, because otherwise micronational articles would be edited, not completely deleted. In this way, the Wikipedia keeps the non-Official World out, and you keep the Official World and other fields out. I do not see the difference in philosophy, and since I don't support the Wikipedia, I will no longer support the MicroWiki. It is clear to me you no longer have, nor want, a serious wiki about micronationalism, and you also wish to confine micronationalism to the mere sphere of politics, when in fact it is already more than that to many of us in the real micronational community. I clearly have no use for a wiki which is nothing more than a hobby for some, or a way of running away from everyday reality. To me micronationalism is not a hobby; it is life. I will not just stand by, and let you desecrate my life. You will never have that authority over me or anyone else who believes in human freedom and liberty. --IndigoGenius 18:08, 6 August 2009 (UTC) No problem I'm glad I can be of assistance. Thank you for the correction. Kyng Fyrst 01:58, 7 August 2009 (UTC) oops i may have done something terrible i have misundrstood and destroyed the template:nation page and every body elses Fixed [[User:Scientopia|"Vi Veri Universum Vivus Vici"]] 01:09, 22 August 2009 (UTC) seating chart Thank you for creating a better looking seating chart for us. This is much appreciated.--New Euro Emperor 17:40, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Aspinburgh hello i am an officla rep. for Aspinburgh (www.aspinburgh.webs.com)i am the dir. for foriegn affairs and was asked to make an account for our group. I am somewhat fimilar with how all this works... can i just go ahead and make a page for our founder and one for our nation? we were not in any newspapers, wikipedia told me that i could not make one on their site because of that... thank you for nay help you can provide, Russell H. Director for Foreign Affairs and Public Press --Aspinburgh 07:32, September 4, 2009 (UTC) hello? Slinky Empyre We do use "Empyre" in both languages; please move the article to its original title. Kyng Fyrst 14:14, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :The rest of the world doesn't know much about our nation, though. ;) I'd like the article's title to be changed to the nation's most commonly used name, spelled correctly. Many macronations have been able to do this in English also, such as Côte d'Ivoire, Kiibati, São Tomé and Príncipe, Sri Lanka, etc. For ease of use and consistency, it would be better to leave the article's name as it was. Is there some sort of compromise we could agree on? Kyng Fyrst 14:37, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, "Slinky Parliamentary Monarchy" is the official name of the nation; "Slinky Empyre" is just a shorter version. Is this reasonable? Kyng Fyrst 14:50, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::That's a good idea. Slinky Parliamentary Monarchy would be a good title. Kyng Fyrst 17:56, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Help Needed I do need some help here. When I copy and paste the templates for quick nation facts and leader facts it is not showing up as the finished product, but as the way it looked in the "code" form, why is this! --Aspinburgh 21:41, September 4, 2009 (UTC) serious question Thank you so much with all your help thus far. I do have a serious question for you. After speaking at a recent government meeting, our founder brought up an important issue: how safe is micro-wiki? Aspinburgh takes its self very seriously, while we allow for some humor and good fun, we seek to act like a “real nation” as we are claiming to be one. We are not creating fantasy like offices or programs, everything that we do we do realistic and seriously. As such for the personal profiles of our leader, we are providing true information, reals names and birth dates and real things that they have done, nit fictitious things as many other profiles have. As such, how safe is it to provide all this info on this site? Thank you for all your help thus far and I will have more questions for you in the future. Thank you! --Aspinburgh 02:09, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Templates as User subpage Greetings, I am fully aware of the fact that templates usually belong to the template mainspace. In the case of the succession boxes, I placed them as subpage because I am still in the process of developing them and they're not ready for public use. The infobox I put there because the standard infoboxes require an image, and I just deleted those lines of code, so it's not a major change and it doesn't deserve an own template really. :-) --signed, His Imperial and Royal Majesty, Frederic I. of Pristinia 18:52, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Complaint You are clearly biased, thus misusing your powers to (not exclusively) prevent legitimate edits by me. You seem to be watching my contributions, for which I see no reason whatsoever. Please unlock the page Micronational Sphere of influence or I will see myself obliged to bring this complaint to the Wikia staff.--signed, His Imperial and Royal Majesty, Frederic I. of Pristinia 18:23, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I'm about to go through the article and purge it actually. :) I'm not targetting you, I assure you (the other wiki staff are micronational leaders). I'm just consulting with one of my colleagues about what to do with the article itself, and then every nation will be removed from the list - the article will not be unprotected so that we can then reconstruct it as a proper article on the theory of micronational powers. This wiki is not a place for political bias, and I assure you I am not biased. ptrcancer 18:32, September 27, 2009 (UTC) The Emperor isn't an admin, thus, no colleague, thus, neither he or you have the right to decide about an article on a wiki. A wiki is a "free-content knowledge database that anyone can edit". What you're trying to instate is a "copyrighted point of view database that can only be edited with permission by an administrator or copyediting by a such". That is clearly biased and malevolent to this wiki's community.--signed, His Imperial and Royal Majesty, Frederic I. of Pristinia 18:37, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Londogne's ban Hello. I do respect your opinion, and I agree that disruptive users should be banned to make MicroWiki a more peaceful community. However, I believe that banning these members forever deprives us of getting to know some potentially wonderful people. I would prefer that Londogne's ban (along with the previous other banned members') be shortened to a few days at first, and increased only if they continue poor conduct. What are your thoughts on this proposal? Kyng Fyrst 18:39, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Republic of Kirissa I am a country called Kirissa looking for allies, so if any leader of a micronation is reading this,please say if you want to be my ally or not in my message box! -Supreme President,Max Kasbar,Republic of Kirissa Hey how can i get my page onto the list of micronations? o and thnx fer asking ----------------------------------------------------------- Sorry i added on to the other guys post. How do I get my page on the official thing? Prime Minister Matt Anderson, Federation of Catedonia. ----------------------------------------------------------- Caledonia Hey thanks for the help do you think you could add my Confederation of Caledonia to the list because I accidently made it under a different page. Thnx Alliance Thank you for your cooperation. I was not sure if the Alliance would be deleted or not. I figured wiki would make this site delete that but I think they see this for what it is. I do want to make sure this isn't going too far. It is a progressive step for micronations everywhere regardless of the outcome. I do not feel like it hurts anyone. We can make our stand. They will delete everything w/i 2 minutes. Our point will be served. Their point will be served. Back to life in Timonia! The aknowledgement itself means we have already won! Pics How do you upload images to pages? can you change the name at the president and founder of aspinburgh to ryuho hidelspring?--Aspinburgh 04:48, October 30, 2009 (UTC)